Revelations
by Karine1
Summary: A ten years old Estel learn how his parents died and that despite what he thought, he isn’t the only one who lost a parent to the orcs….
1. New and Old Memories

**Revelations**  
  
**Author:** Karine  
  
**Rating: **Somewhere between PG and PG-13   
  
**Disclaimer:** *see lawyers coming toward me AGAIN* Meh, *I* never said I owned them, she did *point to Trin* *watch as lawyer set off against Trin, run away cackling*   
  
**Summary: **A ten years old Estel learn how his parents died and that despite what he thought, he isn't the only one who lost a parent to the orcs….   
  
**A/N:** This fic is a part of my series Following an Oath, and stand after The Morning After but it can be read alone.  
  
Also, thanks to Trin because she helped me a lot with it, especially when I was stuck and also to Eleni who accepted to beta read it at this late hour *glomps both*  
  
  
  


Chapter One

  


New and Old Memories

  
  
  
Estel only had a few memories of his parents and where he used to live, and fewer of that fateful day where they died. The last thing he remembered from that day was an elf trying to comfort him while another one, identical to the one who held him, urged them to get moving.   
  
Now, he had been told of that story before, how his father had asked Elrohir to take care of him before dying. But the nightmare he just had brought new memories, and a lot more questions.   
  
And the boy was determined to have answers, now, even if the sun hadn't risen yet and everyone was still sleeping, or so he thought.   
  
First he had tried going to his adopted father, but Elrond was no where to be found and the twins weren't there either, for they were getting ready to leave on a hunting trip. So he went to one of the only elves other then his adopted family who would have answers to his questions. Glorfindel.   
  
When he got there he was surprise to see the door cracked open, which meant that the elf was probably already awake, so without further delay, he opened the door and entered the room.   
  
The golden haired elf was standing at the window, looking toward the west, and any elf that knew him well would have seen the hint of sadness and grief in his blue eyes. But the ten year old Estel was oblivious to that.  
  
After much pleading, begging and big teary eyed expressions, Glorfindel finally agreed to tell the boy how his parents died and most importantly, by what.   
  
So he began by explaining to him what orcs were, and then he told him how the village where his parents were living was attack by them. In his tale, the elf carefully omitted two little facts, first, that it wasn't a village but a rangers' camp, and two, it wasn't a random attack, it was a planned attack to take out the chief of the dunedain, who was in fact Estel's father.   
  
Estel's reactions to the tale weren't exactly what Glorfindel thought it would be, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Most boys his age, human no less, would be a little scared, or at least sad. But as soon as Glorfindel had finished, Estel got up, turned his fists into balls and his grey eyes were flashing with fury.   
  
"And where can I find those _orcs_?" The boy had asked through gritted teeth.   
  
Glorfindel, still taken aback by the boy's reactions, replied absentmindedly.  
  
"Well your brothers are leaving to hunt them right….."  
  
He never got the chance to end his sentence, for as soon as Estel heard the words "brothers" and "hunt them", he bolted out of the room, heading for the stables.   


  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were about to leave, Elrohir having already mounted, when the stable's doors were slammed open, revealing a seething Estel behind.  
  
"I'm coming with you" He declared to his adopted brothers.   
  
Elladan, quickly recover from his shock and replied quickly.  
  
"NO WAY"  
  
But this wouldn't end at that. Estel was just as determined to go, as Elladan and Elrohir were determine to not bring him, and all three of them were extremely stubborn.  
  
"But Elladan, I can fight, you've been teaching me since I was 6!!" The young boy exclaimed when the twins pointed out that he couldn't fight the orcs.   
  
That declaration earned Elladan a reproaching glare from his twin, but he shrugged it off, clearly not intending to explain himself right now.  
  
"Estel, whatever you may have learned in battle from my idiotic twin, it's far from enough. The orcs are way too much for you brother" Elrohir said in his most calm and gentle voice.   
  
"Well you'll be there, and I am a good fighter! I can kill a lot of orcs" Estel replied stubbornly.  
  
The determination in the boy's statement made both twins snort. He did have a point in saying that they would be there and that they wouldn't let some harm befall him but where they were going it was way too dangerous and they weren't about to take the chance and loose another loved one to those orcs.   
  
"But Estel, an orc is about twice your size. There is no way you'll be able to fend them off, they would kill you!" Elrohir said concerned.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Estel asked but didn't wait for an answer and said all in one breathe. "I DON'T CARE!! They killed my parents and deserve death for that, even at the cost of my own life. Besides, you can't understand, you don't know what it feels like to lose someone to them."   
  
That went directly to the heart of the sons of Elrond, especially Elrohir, who took it harder then his twin and left the stable, looking extremely sad. That was the last straw for Elladan and he turned to his adopted brother seething.   
  
Estel had already felt a pang of guilt when he saw Elrohir's expression, but seeing Elladan in this state of rage made him back up into the corner, instantly regretting everything he said yet feeling somewhat confused.  
  
"Don't you ever dare say that again _human_, you know absolutely nothing about us! Now LEAVE US ALONE" He said through gritted teeth then mounted his horse and went after his twin.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Estel stood there for what seemed like an age before slowly letting himself slide down the wall until he was crouching in the corner, sobs racking his entire body.   
  
Now that his anger had completely died down all that Estel said to his brothers dawns on him and he felt more miserable then ever, tears flowing from his eyes like a torrent.   
  
He also felt extremely guilty, because he remembered seeing the look of utter grief in their eyes when he entered the stable and knowing that he had made it worse for them was unbearable. Something also made him remember that he had known from the start that something was wrong with them and still he had treated them badly. He had also completely disregarded their concern for him and acted like a child when all he wanted was to be treated like a man.   
  
He doesn't know how long he stayed there, still sobbing, until he heard a familiar voice say his name.   
  
He looked up to see Legolas walking toward him, concern clearly evident in the Prince's eyes. Without giving it another thought, he flung himself in the elf's arms and began to tell him what had happened.  
  
Legolas carefully listen to the boy all the while holding him tight. The story was hard to follow because of the boy's sobs and hiccups. But he understood it pretty well and immediately felt for the boy. He was way too young to know the significance of this day for the twins.   
  
"What's wrong with them Legolas?" Estel asked, having finally stopped sobbing.   
  
Legolas silently pondered how to answer, before settling for the truth. Estel had a right to know after all.   
  
"Do you know who the twins' mother was, Estel?" Legolas asked quietly and when Estel shook his head, he continued. "Her name was Celebrian, and she was known to be the most caring and gentle maiden here in Rivendell. That is until 432 years ago……"  
  
  
  
_**TBC**_  
  
  
  
_**Meh, I would have written something extremely funny and entertaining but I'm brain dead and I can't think of anything right now, so I hope you enjoyed it. And also, this fic only have 2 or 3 chapters, so nothing alarming will happen to our dear twins  
**_


	2. A Dark Tale

**Revelations**  
  
  **Author:** Karine  
  
  **Rating:** Somewhere between PG and PG-13   
  
  **Disclaimer:**  *rock back and forth in the corner of a lil white padded room muttering "The voices told me I owned it" all over again*  
  
  **Summary:** A ten years old Estel learn how his parents died and that despite what he thought, he isn't the only one who lost a parent to the orcs….  
  
    **A/N:** The usual, thanks to Trin who 1) read over each part as I wrote them, 2) wrote two parts for that chapter that wouldn't come out right on my end and 3) she beta read it. *shake head* Some part would so come out wrong if she didn't read them over.  
  
      

Chapter Two

  
  
  

A Dark Tale

  
  Celebrian always considered Imladris her home, but every so often she would feel restless and longed for her home in the Golden Wood. So she began to travel there more often, until she established that she would go once every year. Elrond had never objected to these annual trips, he loved his wife too much to be able to refuse her something that brought her such happiness, and he even went with her from time to time.   When the twins came of age, they took the responsibility upon themselves to escort their mother with some other guards. It wasn't that they didn't trusted the guards to protect their mother, but it was known that Elladan and Elrohir were two of the stronger and better warriors in Imladris and they both adored their mother and wouldn't let any harm befall her. They had always escorted her and planned on doing so, until that day.  
  
    They were all ready to depart to Lorien, when Glorfindel came to them, telling them that warriors from the border patrol and from Mirkwood had reported a large group of orcs heading for Imladris; the twins would be needed. Torn between their desire to defend their borders and escort their mother, they finally chose to stay after their mother had assured them that she would be all right and that they would have the time to come to Lorien in time to escort her back to Imladris. So they watched their mother leave their home with a heavy heart.  
  
  The twins had become restless; there had been no news of the orcs for nearly two weeks. But after the long wait, the orcs had come, and were a lot more then expected, which didn't scare the twins at all.   
  
  But, as fate would have it, they weren't able to leave after the battle. The battle had been a massacre; the orcs had been exceptionally cunning, attacking the elven refuge from two points, in so dividing the guards, who suffered a heavy loss in the process.  
  
  At one point in the battle, Elrohir fell, two arrows producing from him. Elladan, blinded by fury and hatred, attacked the orcs with a renewed energy, leaving none standing around him. The rest of the guards, feeling the same as their Lord, followed Elladan's example and rained down on the orcs.  
  
  Elrohir's injuries had been severe and he got close to death way too many time in his twin's opinion. A messenger had left for Lorien the same day he fell, to notify Celebrian who, upon receiving it, left immediately for Imladris with her guards.   
  
  There had been little to no progress in the following days, but after a week his life was no longer in danger. With their mother due anytime soon, everything seem to be going perfectly fine, but fate just had to show its demented sense of humour.  
  
  Elladan and a recovering Elrohir sat on one of the many benches in Rivendell's courtyard when the peaceful silence was shattered by the sound of hooves. Whoever it was, he sure was in a hurry to get in. So they both made their way to the front gate to greet the newcomer, Elrohir leaning slightly on his twin. The sight that greeted them made them gasp in shock.  
  
  Hogor, one of their mother's guards, was clinging to his horse's mane, covered in blood, and pretty much looked like he had been trampled by orcs. The twins immediately rushed to his side, Elladan arriving just in time to catching the guard as he let go of his horse.  
  
  Hogor tried see who had caught him but his vision was a mix of blurriness and blood and he had a lot of trouble focusing on the other elf's face. It didn't take him long enough to figure out that it was Elladan, or was it Elrohir; he really couldn't tell them apart in his state. But now was not the time to ponder on such a trivial thing, he had to tell them now, he didn't have much time left, he could feel it.   
  
  When one of them opened their mouth to speak, he quickly cut him off and after a small coughing fit, he muttered his last words; three small words that would cause such grief, pain and hurt.  
  
  "Celebrian….orcs….Redhorn pass." Then he died.  
  
  Elladan watched through teary eyes as Hogor exhaled his last breath, his eyes forever frozen in a mixture of pain and anguish.  Worry welled up in Elladan's heart and formed a cold knot of steel in his stomach.  With one hand, he gently closed Hogor's eyes.  
  
  "You were brave ... in the face of death; you fought, and died a warrior.  I will miss you, mellon nin."  A tear slipped down Elladan's cheek, landing on the face of the beaten elf.   
  
    A choked sob brought his attention back to his twin, who looked no better off than he did.  The thought of their mother in the cruel hands of Orcs was just too much.  An image of her delicate face flittered through his mind, and he pushed himself upwards, cradling Hogor's lifeless body in his arms.  Nudging Elrohir, he started towards the door of their home.  
  
    "Get the medicals supplies, I'm getting our weapons, we leave in five minutes."    
  
  Elrohir nodded, fierce determination reflecting from his eyes.  They would bring their mother back, no matter what the cost.  
  
     The question was, what would it cost their mother?  
  
  Exactly five minutes later they were riding out of Rivendell faster than the eye could see, leaving a very confused and worried Elrond behind.   
  
  

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
    "They came back with their mother ten days later. Both of them were pretty much near death, from exhaustion and the multiple injuries they had received. Only Illuvitar know how they were able to make it to Rivendell alive, and it took them a long time to recover. As for Celebrian, there was nothing no one could have done for her, although her injuries would have healed, her mind and soul could not do so in Arda. So she sailed West, two months after she came back to Rivendell. Everyone took it pretty hard in Rivendell and it was never the same again. From the day Celebrian sailed, the twins swore that they would get no peace until all the orcs were dead. The next year, on the first "anniversary" of their mother's capture, they decide to leave home, and go hunt the orcs that roamed near the Redhorn's Pass and always came back 14 days after they had left Rivendell, on the day they brought their mother back. They have been doing it every year since then. But, it didn't end there; they were always leaving, going to hunt orcs with the rangers, for months at a time, years even. I should know for I often accompany them. And it was you Estel, that changed things around here, especially for them."   
  
  "ME??" Estel sputtered, uttering his first word since Legolas had begun the tale.   
  
  "Yes you, first by bringing a spark of life in the house, putting it out of the sombre mood it had fallen into and bringing back the light hearted feeling which had been sorely missed." Legolas said softly, then added on the same tone.  
  
  "The twins, without saying that they were cold, always seemed distant in the years following what happened to their mother. They were blinded by their need of vengeance and it nearly cost them their lives a lot of times. Then, eight years ago, something happened that changed their life forever. They got trusted with your life, and they are not one to break someone's trust. From the beginning, they felt extremely protective of you, and in order to keep an eye on you, they began to leave to hunt less and less until they only went when they were asked to or on their annual vengence trip on the Redhorn's Pass."  
  
  Estel was dumbstruck; he never thought that his mere presence could have done that. And now he felt worse, if that was even possible. So he just stayed there, and began to sob in his friend's arms, muttering from time to time how sorry he was and that he didn't know.  
  
  "Shhhh, it's ok Estel" Legolas said in a soothing voice. "Everything will be all right you'll see." He added while rocking the boy back and forth until Estel fell asleep of exhaustion.  
  
  

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  Elrond and Glorfindel stood side by side upon the balcony overlooking the gate and stables.  The elves sombre faces showed they had heard every word of Legolas' tale; Elrond was deeply affected by the news.  
  
    "He had to find out sometime, mellon nin."  Glorfindel sighed.   
  
  "I only wish he didn't find out this soon.  He is too young."   
  
  Glorfindel shook his head mutely.  "No, Estel is mature for a boy of his years.   He will handle the news well, given time."    
  
  Elrond only leaned against the railing, his dark hair falling into his face.  Wise eyes looked down upon the boy in Legolas' arms, and he felt his heart clench slightly.  Standing up, he put a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder.  No words were needed between them, and Glorfindel nodded, bowing to Elrond.  
  
    Elrond silently walked towards Estel and Legolas, his mind going over things that he would rather forget.  
  
  

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  Legolas looked up when he heard someone clearing his throat, his eyes quickly scanning his surroundings until they stopped on Lord Elrond, who was standing nearby.  
  
  "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond." Legolas greeted in a mere whisper.   
  
  "Mae govannen Legolas. I've come to relieve you of your "burden"." Elrond said just before picking up his son from the Prince's arms.  
  
  Legolas didn't answer; only let a slight grin appear on his face before getting up and stretching his muscles.  
  
    Elrond's __expression quickly changed from being unreadable to showing extreme gratitude when he looked at Legolas. Again, Legolas didn't answer, knowing full well what he was being thanked for and only followed the Lord of Rivendell back inside.   
  
  

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  The thirteen next days seemed to be passed extremely slowly for the human but at least he felt a bit better about everything, mostly because he had talk about everything in length with his father. But, he would only feel completely better after having talked to his brothers, who were due anytime soon.   Estel was sitting in Rivendell's courtyard with Legolas, anxiously waiting for Elladan and Elrohir's return when he heard the much anticipated sound. Horses' hooves.  
  
  He ran up to the front gate, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There was only one horse passing through the gate, with only one rider.....  
  
  **_TBC…._**  
  
  _**………**_  
  
  _**………..**_  
  
  **_OK, I swear, this cliffie wasn't MY fault, it's the VOICES and I have proofs!! _**  
  
  **_Voice #1: Don't put a cliffie Kar, it's not nice_**  
  
  **_Voices #2&3&4&5&6: DO IT DO IT DO IT_**  
  
  **_Voice #1: You must resist, stop listening to the voices!!!!_**  
  
  **_*Stop listening to Voice #1, put a cliffie*_**  
  
  **_*snicker* *need a new hiding place, since waaaaaayyy too much ppls are after the Pearl* *hop on the Andromeda Ascendant, and go play in Engineering with a certain earther*_**  
  
**Reviews :D**  
  
**Iawen Londea~** Well, I wasn't going to, but in the end, reason took over and...you'll see ;) ANd i'm glad you like it :D  
  
**NaughtyNat~** Here's more, more to come soon enough :D And am really glad you love it :D Dealing chapter 2 had been written for a long time and posted on a mailing list i'm in, I had just forgotten to put it on ff.net LOL  
  
**Grumpy~** Thanks :D  
  
**xsilicax~** Yeah yeah poor everyone LOL And I changed my mind, obvioulsy, about the trouble thing ;) Glad you like it :D  
  
**Firniswin~** I'm currently reposting chapter 8 due to a missing scene and then chapter 9 which Trin and I finish last night   
  



	3. Reconciliation

**Revelations**  
  
**Author: ** Karine  
  
**Rating: ** Somewhere between PG and PG-13   
  
**Disclaimer: ** Don't own them, never will, but, it is not mentioned anywhere that I can't keep them *grins*  
  
**Summary: ** A ten years old Estel learn how his parents died and that despite what he thought, he isn't the only one who lost a parent to the orcs….   
  


**Chapter Three**

  
  


**Reconciliation**

  
"ELROHIR!" The ten year old's voice rang out, breaking the calmness of the elven home.   
  
Estel ran into the open arms of his adopted brother, all feelings of sadness, guilt and apprehension leaving the boy at the sight of Elrohir who barely had time to dismount before being engulfed into a death grip hug.   
  
They both stayed that way until Estel pushed himself away a bit and asked the question that was burning on his lips.   
  
"Where is Elladan?"   
  
"He stayed behind a little; he did not wish to come now." Elrohir answered.   
  
"He is still angry with me." Estel said matter-of-factly, a hint of despair in his childish voice.   
  
"No Estel, he never was really angry with you, he was mostly angry at himself." Elrohir said softly. "You just happened to be the closest one when his anger was unleashed."   
  
"Why isn't he here then?" Estel asked doubtfully.   
  
"He just needs to gather himself before facing you, he feels awfully bad about what happened before we left."   
  
Estel seemed to accept this and cuddled back against his brother and put his head on the elf's shoulder.   
  
"'Ro?" Estel asked, his voice sounding slightly muffled.   
  
"Yes Estel?" Elrohir asked, already having a small hint of what the boy would say.   
  
"I'm sorry Ro, I didn't know, about your mother I mean."   
  
Elrohir was taken aback by that apology; he hadn't expected the boy to know about Celebrian. He turned to Legolas as he was mumbling that it was all right to Estel and asked him in quenya, because Estel hadn't learned it yet.   
  
**You told him?** Elrohir said reproachfully.   
  
**He had a right to know Elrohir, he had the right to know why he was so awfully treated when you two left.** Elrohir's expression softened at that and was about to say something but Legolas didn't give him time.   
  
**Would you rather that he was told by some elfling who would have taken that chance to tease and hurt him with it? You and your brother would never have had the courage to tell him everything, nor your father for that instance. And he came to me Elrohir, he cried every tear of his body in my arms. I couldn't have let that happen for nothing. He was feeling so guilty you have no idea; a boy of that age shouldn't suffer through so much guilt.   
  
Elrohir seemed to understand the reason behind Legolas' doings and asked to know what exactly he told his younger brother, a request to which Legolas gladly obliged. After Legolas was finished, Elrohir nodded his thanks to the blond elf, then headed into his home with a sleeping Estel still in his arms. It seems that the long conversation in quenya between his friend and brother bored him to sleep.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Inside the house, Elrohir went to put Estel in bed, then headed to his father's study. As he was listening to Legolas' recount of what he had himself told the prince all those years ago, he realized that some things had been left unsaid between his father and him, and he now felt the need to tell them.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Elladan made his way towards the Last Homely House, guilt causing his steps to falter and slow. He was angry at himself, at his previous actions. His heart forced him to Estel's room, urging him to make amends.   
  
Arriving before the closed door of Estel's room, he seemed to hesitated a second before cracking the door open.   
  
Estel, even in his half sleeping state, heard the sound of his door being opened and when he looked up, his grey eyes met the grey ones of Elladan but without really recognizing him. Without really meaning to, he quickly sat and recoiled up to the far end of his bed, letting out a small whimper as Elladan, who had entered the room, extended his hand toward him.   
  
"No, stop, please." Estel said softly.   
  
"Estel you know I would ne….." Elladan abruptly stopped speaking in mid-phrase. He was about to say that he would never hurt him when it dawned on him that he already had, maybe not physically but emotionally. And now his younger brother was probably dreaming that he was hurting him which brought sorrow to Elladan's heart.   
  
"I'm so sorry Estel, so sorry." Elladan said in a soft voice.   
  
"Don't leave me Elladan." Estel said so softly that Elladan barely heard it.   
  
Then it dawned on the elf that Estel wasn't feeling like that because of what he had said, although it did play a part; he was feeling like that because he had left him alone when he needed him the most.   
  
Elladan sat across from Estel and dropped his head in his hands. How could he have been so insensitive, from the start he and Elrohir had promised to themselves that they would take care of the boy, no matter what, and later they even made the oath to take care of him; had they already broken it? It sure felt that way for Elladan.   
  
He was thrown out of his thoughts when Estel called out his name. So he risked a glance at his adopted brother, just in time to see the boy look up at him, tears streaming down his face.   
  
"I'm sorry 'Dan." He said before flinging himself in the elf's arms.   
  
"Not more then I," Elladan said while hugging the boy. "Not more then I…"  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Elrond was sitting at his desk, looking at an open parchment, complete disinterest evident in his eyes. He had heard just yesterday how his eldest son had treated Estel and after thinking about it for most of the night, he finally decided that he would do nothing about it. He had the feeling that his oldest would feel guilty enough to out-do a lifetime of lectures.   
  
Elrond looked up from his parchment when he heard a soft knock on his door, and he knew exactly who it was.   
  
"Come in Elrohir." He called out.   
  
Elrohir hesitated for a second before opening the door to his father's study and slowly walked in, only stopping when he was standing beside one of the chairs in the study.   
  
Elrond sat back and patiently waited. His son was fidgeting and looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to say it. And when Elladan or he was acting like this, he knew better then to push them, which he had learned long ago.   
  
But now, something didn't feel right, so he broke that unwritten "law" and asked,   
  
"Is something wrong my son?"   
  
"It's my fault." Elrond actually had to strain his ears to hear the small whisper.   
  
"What is?"   
  
"Mom, her attack. It's all my fault." Elrohir said in a broken voice.   
  
"Oh Elrohir, you know it's…"  
  
"No YOU don't know!" Elrohir exclaimed, tears slowly starting to roll down on his cheeks. "I could have prevented it, if only I hadn't been so weak then I wouldn't have fell that darned battle and she wouldn't have had to return home! It's all my fault!"   
  
Elrond glanced up to meet his son eyes. The younger elf looked completely grief stricken, his eyes full of sadness and guilt. But he wasn't given the opportunity to say anything, as another voice was heard.   
  
"If only *I* hadn't been so weak, then I wouldn't have frozen in place as I saw the arrows heading straight for you, then you wouldn't have fell and everything would have been for the best. It is definitely my fault, I failed everyone by freezing in battle like an elfling!" Elladan sadly hissed.   
  
The older twin had sensed his brother's distress as he was leaving Estel's room and he had rushed to his side.   
  
Elrond settled his eyes on his sons and fought back tears as Elladan had quickly made his way to Elrohir's side. He had been so caught up in his own grief and the illusion that they had been doing so much "better", that he hadn't felt the sorrow they had been going through the whole time.   
  
The Elven Lord slowly got up and made his way to them. When he reached them, he grabbed them both by their shoulder and gave them a slight shake.   
  
"Now both of you listen. I am expressively forbidding you to feel guilty for what happen to your mother. The only ones responsible are those creatures. And also, none of you are weak, you are Rivendell's finest warriors and I won't hear anything else."   
  
Both twins nodded, they knew all of this of course, but being told by their father, who now knew everything, it felt better. It somewhat eased their guilt, not that it would ever go away completely, but they were slowly getting there.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Elladan and Elrohir would agree that this day had been a very trying day. And also, there was the fact that they had tried very hard to hide their injuries from their father, a thing that to their utmost surprise, had worked. Now the only thing that they really felt like doing was sleeping, but someone was waiting for them and wouldn't let them go that easily.   
  
The first thing that the twins saw upon entering in Elladan's room was Legolas; a seething Legolas.   
  
"We made an oath." The blond haired elf said, stretching every word. "To protect him, and that DIDN'T include having him be an emotional wreck after you so gently THREATENED him."   
  
Without leaving room for them to say something, he immediately added.   
  
"But, it shall suffice me that you are looking extremely apologetic. But you two and I need to talk, as we are making our way to the Healing Ward. You need to get those ribs checked Elrohir, I doubt that Estel's mighty hugs did them good and Elladan, your shoulder is *not* fine." A small grin appeared on Legolas' face as he took in the shocked and surprise's faces of the twins.   
  
"How did you know?? We managed to hide those from Ada, a healer, and YOU notice them!" Elrohir said incredulously, to which Elladan added menacingly. "And I swear that if you say the trees told you I'm going to hurt you."   
  
Legolas' grin widened at the "threat" and got up, heading for the door.   
  
"Healers, now, or I'm telling Lord Elrond." Legolas said mischievously.   
  
The twins blanched and hurried after Legolas who was already in motion, none of them noticing the small child that was following their every movement, nor heard their every words.   
  
That child immediately ran to his father's study, entered without knocking, as always, and asked.   
  
"Ada, what is an oath?"   
  
**_The End *collapse*_**  
  
**A/N:** IT'S DONE *faint* Thanks to Trin, who yet again beta read this. Now that this one is out of the way, I'm going to get back on Dealing soon enough :D. 


End file.
